


Avenue Rogue

by Quien_Eres



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Avenue Q, Avenue Q is a gift for humanity, M/M, Not my usual writing style, probably doesn't make any kind of sence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quien_Eres/pseuds/Quien_Eres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and James go on  date to watch a musical... with puppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenue Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Something really stupid I wrote in like 20 minutes and I don't even. This is what happens when I listen to my Avenue Q playlist.

“Come on James, just this time”

“But Pipe, theater is boring, and musicals are lame”.

“Please”

“No”

“There are puppets in the play”

“Why you didn’t say that before? What are we waiting for then, hon?”

* * *

“So what’s this puppe- musical about anyway”.

“No idea. I just thought you would like it because you’re basically an oversized child”

“I am not! I’m THE oversized child that you love!”

“Heh, true”.

“Seriously Hart, you don’t know ANYTHING about this musical?”

“Nope, just that it uses puppets. I bet there will be a bunch of obnoxious kids there crying and shouting. I hope they at least behave better than you usually do”.

“Hey!”

* * *

“Are you sure we’re in the right theater Hart? I don’t see any kid here”.

“Weird. But, yeah, I’m pretty sure this is the theater. Let’s just get inside and take our seats”.

“What was this musical name again?”

“Avenue Q.

“I think I’ve heard of it…”

“Oh look, it’s starting”.

* * *

“That… That was amazing!”

“Ah-I’m not sure if ‘amazing’ would be the right word to describe it”.

“Oh, come on Piper, the whole thing was awesome!”

“I think it was a little too much. Even kinda offensive"

"Offensive? But you’re really liberal and all Hart, what’s the big deal?”

“I’m liberal, yeah, but hearing a bunch of puppets singing about how much living sucks was not something I expected from a musical with puppets”

“That? That was so-”.

“Or how we take pleasure in the pain of others”.

“That was basically my gimmick as the Tricks-”.

“Or the part where two puppets started fucking! Oh God! I thought this was supposed to be for children James!”

“Well, I guess just because it’s a puppets show, it doesn’t mean it’s for little kids”.

“I guess you’re right this time”.

“Oh, come here Hart, maybe a kiss will make you feel better”.

“You dumb. Well, at least I found a musical you actually like”.

“Yeah, and just so you know: If you were gay-”

“That’s it, you’re sleeping on the couch for the next week”.

“Love ya too hon”.


End file.
